1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to treatment procedures. In particular, the present invention relates to methods to accelerate tissue and wound healing rates and reduce swelling and scar formation.
2. Background of the Invention
Skin wounds are one of the most common injuries in humans and animals of all ages, whether caused by accidents, disease or surgery. In humans, such wounds are often conventionally treated with surface antibiotics and many different forms of bandages, often but not always enriched with antibiotics and growth factors. There are numerous wound healing agents currently on the market. Some of the wound healing agents applied to the surface of tissues include, for example:
Hydrocolloid dressings
Hydrogel dressings
Foam dressings
Calcium Alginate dressings
Collagen dressings
Silicone gel sheeting
Compression dressings
Charcoal dressings
Although the variety of wound healing agents is numerous, each has some drawbacks and disadvantages, whether they are specificity of wounds they heal, reactivity or other side effects. For example, hydrocolloid dressings (consists of absorptive ingredients, typically carboxymethycellulose, pectin or gelatin) are used frequently, but cannot be used if the wound or surrounding skin is infected. Another common end result is the resultant scar left after the healing of the wound.
Thus, although there are a large number of ways in which wounds may be typically treated, each has its own characteristic setbacks. Thus, there exists a need in the art for new methods of treating tissues and wounds. The methods should be simple to administer, effective and capable of reducing swelling and scar formation.